Some power conversion apparatuses including a converter circuit and an inverter circuit have a capacitor with relatively small capacitance in a DC link to generate pulsation (a ripple) in a DC link voltage, and allow the current of a load to pulsate in synchronization with the DC link voltage, thereby increasing the conduction width of an input current to improve a power factor. (See, for example, PATENT DOCUMENTS 1 and 2, and NON-PATENT DOCUMENT 1.)